tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Runecaster
Abilities: '''Wisdom is the primary attribute of the Runecaster as it makes their runes stronger and more powerful. Intelligence helps to boost the Runecaster's knowledge base. Because a Runecaster is on the front lines and uses melee attacks strength makes both his/her melee attacks stronger. '''Alignment: either lawful good or lawful neutral Hit Die: d10 Class Skills: Concentration, Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Knowledge Arcana, Knowledge History, Knowledge Religion, Spellcraft Skill''' Points at 1st Level: 1 + int modifier x 6 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: ' 4 + int modifier '''Class Features:' Armor and Weapon Proficiency: Runecasters have proficiency with all armor types and simple and martial weapons and all shields except tower shields. Spellcrafting: '''At first level to be able to cast his runes a runecaster must make a DC 10 spellcraft check to cast his runes. He gains 4 free ranks in spellcraft at level one, and one free rank with each successive level of runecaster Casting a rune while performing a melee action on the same turn requires a runecaster to beat a DC 15 spellcraft check with a -3 to his spellcraft roll. '''Crafting Knowledge: Due to their extreme focus on crafting, Runecasters automatically gain four free skill points in any Craft skill they choose. In addition, they gain an additional point every time they add a level of Runecaster. Runic Rites: 'At first level a runecaster learns basic runic rites which allows him to do several things. One it allows him to roll for the inscribable runes he has learned from his master. Each runecaster will roll for two regular weapon runes and one master weapon rune. He will roll for two regular armor runes and one master armor rune. If part of one of the twelve well established clans he will learn that clan's special rune. He will then roll for a heirloom item which is made by the master and given to the apprentice to show that the young runecaster is making sufficient progress in his work. This heirloom item will be made of karrarum and once known will prompt the rolling of two regular and two master runes depending on if it is a talisman, piece of armor or a small weapon. These rolled runes will go onto that heirloom item only. Second the runic rite grants the runecaster his runic anvil made of precious karrarum and inscribed with many mystical runes which empower the anvil. The runecaster will make precious smithing tools engraved with more mystical runes and made of inucril and ferscril. This anvil and tools are essential for the runecaster to perform his craft of making magical weapons and armor, and striking known inscribable runes to weapons and armor. This is a costly endeavor taking a very long time. These tools become as important to the runecaster as his beard and must never be lost, or the shame would exile him from the runecaster guild and send him on the path of a grudge-bearer. Once made these can never be remade or replaced. The anvil acts as the replenishment conduit for a runecaster's castable runes. Two days after casting a rune a runecaster can go to his anvil, perform a runic rite placing his hand on the anvil and on his runestaff at the same time while chanting in the runic language. This renews the powers of his castable runes, allowing them to be cast again. The anvil must never be touched by another creature besides the runecaster who created it. To dwarfs this anvil is a holy, revered symbol of a runecaster's power and station in society. Grudges are written in blood for any who dare to touch the anvil or touch the tools associated with it, and such grudges demand death as payment. Lastly the runic rites allow the runecaster to know how to use minor marks that can be very versatile in their use. However, their primary use is the protection of the anvil and the tools associated with it. These marks can be used 3 times per day each and are as follows. RUNIC RITE TABLE ''Mark of Absorption: Any spell cast at the item this mark is designated to protect or marks associated in protecting it is instantly dispelled successfully. The mark can absorb one spell before it vanishes itself. Can be stacked on itself three times. Will only eat a dispel magic targeted at it or the marks associated with it. Mark of Blending: ''With this mark in place, the item it is designated to protect blends in to the area surrounding it such as rocks, trees, shrubs etc.. Only a DC 25 perception notices something slightly not right. Cannot be stacked on itself. ''Mark of Invisibility: This mark makes invisible the item it is designated to protect, acting as the spell invisibility but lasts until either dispelled or dismissed by its exact creator. Cannot be stacked on itself. Mark of Masking: ''With this mark the item it is designated to protect and all marks are masked from the ''detect magic ''spell. Only a spellcraft check of 25 notices that something is being masked, but it does not know where or what is being masked. Cannot be stacked on itself. ''Mark of Rebuke: ''Anyone not the exact runecaster who cast the ward (dopplegangers, changelings and other look-alike are not the exact runecaster) is upon nearing contact with that item which the mark is designated to protect thrown back ten feet and blasted with 2d8 force damage. Is disabled by a phrase from the exact runecaster. Can be stacked upon itself. ''Mark of Sealing: ''This mark acts like arcane lock but increases difficulty in opening by 15 instead of 10 and cannot be opened with the ''knock ''spell. Cannot be stacked on itself. At levels six, eleven, sixteen and twenty the runic rites improve granting more powerful defenses increasing DCs by 1 each time, damage by an additional 1d8, and absorption amounts by 1. Each Mark is permanent until dispelled or dismissed by their exact creator. Each Mark's DC is determined by 10 + 1/2 runecaster level + wis modifier + 1/2 any spell resist the runecaster has. '''Rune Traps: '''At second level the runecaster gains a set of rune traps established in times of old to help fortify mines and holds against enemies who would dare attack the dwarfs or steal their hoards. A runecaster can cast four per day plus 1/2 his runecaster level. RUNECASTER RUNIC TRAP TABLE: ''Mark of Lightning: ''Struck into a hard surface the Mark of Lightning lashes out against the foes of the runecaster, arcing out to strike at enemies who trigger it. Lighting attacks every enemy within a 5ft radius from the mark for 2 rounds, dealing 1d8 electric damage. (Must be struck to a solid surface that is not wood.) A DC 15 + wis mod reflex save, halves the damage. ''Mark of Frost: ''Struck into a hard surface the Mark of Frost blasts the foes of the runecaster, crawling across the ground, ensnaring feet to the frozen earth. Deals no damage but freezes enemies caught in a 5ft radius of the mark for 2 turns unless they free themselves sooner with a DC 15 + wis mod escape artist check. (Must be struck to a solid surface that is not wood.)(Can be avoided with a DC 15 + wis mod reflex check) ''Mark of Fire: ''A burst of flame ignites a 5ft radius around where this mark has been struck into a solid surface, setting creatures aflame. Deals 1d6 fire damage and sets flammable items alight. (A DC 15 + wis mod reflex check halves the damage.) (Must be struck to a solid surface that is not wood.) ''Mark of Begrudgement: So deep are dwarven grudges that they can fuel dwarven magic which can then be set into a physical symbol and stamped to make a terrible trap. This mark saps targets in its vicinity of their will to fight effectively. Targets receive -2 to all stats and saving throws for 4 rounds. (A DC 15 + wis mod fort save negates the effects.) Affects those in a 5ft radius centered on the mark. (Must be struck to a solid surface that is not wood.) Mark of Wrath: Dwarven hatred blasts targets for 10 force damage and overcomes any DR. Affects those in a 5ft radius centered on the mark. (Must be struck to a solid surface that is not wood.) Mark of Magnetism: ''Any foes that enter the square that are wearing any type of metal armor is immediately slowed while in the room and take a -2 to all attack rolls if their weapon is made of metal. Affects those in a 5ft radius centered on the mark. (Must be struck to a solid surface that is not wood.) ''Mark of Metal: ''When triggered this mark explodes upwards and outwards in a hail of razor sharp shrapnel dealing 1d4 + wis mod damage. . (A DC 15 + wis mod reflex save negates the effects.) Affects those in a 5ft radius centered on the mark. (Must be struck to a solid surface that is not wood.) At levels six, ten, fourteen, eighteen and twenty the runecaster gains more powerful traps, moving from marks to sigils, to glyphs, to wards, to runes and then to master runes. '''Frostfoe Casting: '''Granted for free to runecasters of Clan Frostfoe at second level this feat harnesses the innate magical ability of the Frostfoe dwarfs to cast more potent runes. Each rune does specific things along with damage. This ability boosts the effects of those runes. FROSTFOE CASTING TABLE: '''Craft: Magic Weapons & Armor: '''At third level the runecaster can create magic weapons and armor of the masterwork quality that can then be enchanted or rune struck. '''Craft: Strike Runes: '''The runecaster while not having the expert skills of a runesmith can strike runes to weapons and armor at level three of those he rolled at level one to know. The cost of striking a rune varies, but is neither cheap or easy. The simplest runes cost twenty platinum pieces in materials alone. Runecasters can only strike runes on metal of mithril quality or higher such as ferscril, adamantine, inucril, karrarum, remril, and densteel. Striking a master rune requires the access and use of a Master Anvil, which generally resides in the care of a Grand Loreliege. Not every clan has control of a Master Anvil however. '''Resist Magic: '''At fourth level the runecaster having become skilled in tapping into the runic arts as well as redirecting normal magic has become skilled enough to act as a grounding force that grounds electricity into the earth, yet with magic. He gains +5 magic resistance either dousing a spell entirely with a successful SR resist or by grounding 5 points of magical damage. This resistance is increased at levels eight, twelve and twenty to a total of +20 magic resistance. '''Dwarf Knowledge: '''Runecasters during their training are expected to learn and master different branches of knowledge beyond that of the runes, that they may be better able to council and advise kings and thanes. At fourth level this grants +3 ranks in diplomacy, Knowledge Arcana, Engineering, Geography, History, Nobility, Planes, and Religion. For knowledge checks concerning dwarven lore the runecaster gains a +5 circumstance bonus. Also grants +1 in linguistics. '''Attention to Detail: '''Because of their keen skill with runes and required to be hardnosed for any imperfections a runecaster's ability to notice changes is well known. At level four this grants +2 ranks in appraise, perception and sense motive checks. '''Angart's Gift: '''At tenth level a runecaster makes a pilgrimage to the Great Shrine of Angart in Medathal'Darhad, capital of the Frostfoe Dwarfs. There they speak of their deeds in prayer to their patron god and ask to be given the ability to specialize in one a runic trait. This specialization does not limit any other aspects of their craft, but enhances one. This specialization cannot be changed once chosen. ''Armor: ''All armor runes on the runecaster and those he makes from now on grant +1 ac. '' Battle: ''All runes that deal damage now deal an additional 2d8 damage. '' Binding: All runes now slows enemies to half speed. Runes that already slow an enemy now freeze an enemy in place for 1d4 rounds. Runes that already freeze an enemy deal 1d6 damage and increase frozen time by 1d4 rounds. '' Iron: All metal items a runecaster crafts or wears gains an additional magical level. Masterwork items gain an additional magical level. '' Karrarum: The runecaster's runestaff now deals 1d10 damage and runes now deal x2 on a natural 20 and a critical confirm. '' Protection:'' All castable runes now grant +1 ac to the runecaster his next turn and grants allies within 10ft +1ac until the runecaster's next turn. '' Siege:'' A runecaster's traps now deal 1d6 force damage. '' Spellbreaking: A runecaster is granted a +5 in checks meant to overcome spell resistance and a +3 to dispel magic checks. '' Stone: ''While on a solid surface the runecaster gains +2 on attack rolls and +2 on reflex saving throws. While on stone a runecaster gains +4 on attack rolls and +4 on reflex saving throws. '' Talismanic: ''The runecaster gains the ability to strike runes to talismans. '' Weapon: Runic weapons automatically change the weapon's type to whatever is needed to overcome the DR of that which they are fighting against. ADDITIONAL PAGES: Book of Runes Inscribable Runes The Runecaster's Anvil Rules '''